1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tackle and fishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tackle belt apparatus wherein the same is arranged for torso support relative to an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belt structure for mounting tackle structure in a fishing procedure has been utilized in the prior art to free an individual's arms and position such structure in a convenient orientation for use. Such prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,571 to Young, et al. wherein a tackle box includes a cylindrical member including a lid rotatably mounted within the cylindrical member to provide access to a cavity within the cylindrical member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,181 to Spasoff sets forth a belt mounted fishing tackle carrier securing a plurality of rigid support structure thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,231 to Kalisher sets forth a tackle box belt, wherein the belt includes a series of containers secured thereto in addition to a plurality of loop hangers.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tackle belt apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.